


The Galra Fic

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Keith transforms full Galra. How will his teammates react to this sudden change? How will Allura feel when she sees the race that destroyed her planet in the face of a team member? How does Keith feel about this sudden transformation? What is going through his head?





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place at the beginning of season 3, so Keith knows about his Galra heritage and is leading Voltron. I wanted to have it happen after season 5, but I just love the idea of black Paladin Galra Keith.

Lance ran a hand through his messy hair and yawned. Another early morning training session was about to take place at the Altean palace and, once again, it was too early for this shit. He sat at the table with the other Paladins, picking at the green goop on the plate in front of him.  
Pidge wandered into the room holding a mug of coffee (AN: I know coffee probably doesn’t exist on this planet, but please bare with me). “Hey, does anyone know what’s up with Keith?” She inquired. The other Paladins looked at each other and shook their heads.  
“Is he not up yet?” Lance asked, raising his head.  
“He is, but he’s refusing to leave his room.” Pidge responded.  
Lance sat there for a minute, then stood up. “I’m gonna go try to talk to him.” He said. As he walked away, Pidge called after him.  
“That makes sense, I’m sure you’re the only one he wants to talk to after last night.” She began moaning in a mocking tone. “Oh Keith! Oh, oh yes! Yes Keith, more!” Lance sped out of the room, ears bright red, as Pidge laughed. Damn it, why did she have to say stuff like that?

 

“Keith?” Lance called, knocking on the door. No response. “Come on, dude, we have a training session.” Still no response. He sighed and knocked louder. “Keith, come on.”  
That’s when he heard it—only faint at first, but still there—groaning coming from inside the room.  
“Keith?” Lance called, worry slowly rising in his chest.  
“L-L-Lance?” He heard his partner call weakly.  
“Keith?!” Lance was frantic now. “Keith are you ok?!” The groans only got louder. He pounded on the door. “Damn it, open up!” The automatic door opened and Lance burst inside.  
He looked around frantically. Keith was nowhere to be seen.  
“L-L-L-Lance?” He heard his partner call feebly from the adjacent room. The bathroom.  
Lance raced in to find Keith, wearing nothing but his boxers, writhing on the floor and groaning loudly.  
“Keith!” Lance screamed. Wait—was he seeing things? Was this really happening? Was he really watching his partner’s skin turn a shade of purple? Lilac colored patches were slowly creeping over Keith’s pale skin as he yelled in agony.  
Lance ran to his partner’s side. “Keith! Oh my god! Y-You’re turning colors!” Keith clung desperately to his comrade’s leg. Lance didn’t know what to do. He was at a loss, he didn’t know what was going on. The only thing he could think to do was try and comfort him.  
“Shh, shhh,” he cooed softly, rubbing circles on his back.  
Keith screamed in pain and Lance watched his nails grow long and sharp and purple patches began climbing up his wrist. Keith’s hand gripped Lance’s leg, claws digging into him and tearing his jeans. Lance let out a small cry in pain.  
“L-L-Lance!” Keith gasped. He sounded like he was choking. “I-I c-c-c-can’t—I c-can’t” His words were cut off as he screamed. He raised his head and he let out a wail in pain, revealing sharp fangs. Lance watched in horror and disbelief as purple engulfed his face.  
And just like that, it was over. Keith went limp in Lance’s arms, panting and shaking. Lance looked him up and down. His skin was now a lilac color, his nails had grown into claws, and fangs had sprouted in his mouth.  
Keith was reduced to sobbing mess. Lance cradled his partner as he trembled. He had no idea what the fresh hell just happened, but he hated seeing his partner in pain. He tried his best to console him as he whimpered.  
“Shh, shh,” he whispered as Keith cried in his lap.  
“Are you ok? Is it over?” Lance knew it was a stupid question—how would he know if it was over?—but he wanted to make sure Keith was ok.  
Keith lifted his head up, looking at Lance with large, yellow eyes as tears streamed down his face. Lance wiped a tear off his cheek with his thumb.  
“I...I think so...” Keith said softly.  
*Floom!*  
Just as he said that, a pair of large, fluffy purple ears sprouted from his head. Lance and Keith gaped at each other.  
“What....the fuck?”


	2. Rough Start

Lance paced the room nervously while Keith stood at the bathroom mirror inspecting himself.  
“Do you think this has anything to do with your heritage?” Lance asked, stopping to look at him.  
Keith dropped his hands to his sides and gave him a look. “Hmm, I dunno, what do you think?”  
Lance sighed and sat down on the bed. “Alright, can you just run through what happened this morning again?”  
“I’ve told you a billion times already: I woke up, I felt like my skin was on fire, I came in here to shower thinking it would help, the room started spinning and the pain got worse, then you came in.”  
“Look, I’m sorry,” Lance said. “I just have no idea what’s going on.”  
Keith looked back at him. “I’m sorry too. This is all just hitting me out of nowhere and it’s really stressful.” He sighed, looked in the mirror, and put his hands on his face. “Look at me,” he said. “I look like—“  
“Like a furry?”  
Keith glared at him. “—like a monster.”  
“Woah, harsh.” Lance said, wincing. “Would you say that to your family?”  
Keith let out a frustrated sigh. “You know what I mean. Nobody’s gonna trust Voltron when I look like this. If we’re saving people who the Galra have hurt, how do you think they’ll react when they see one leading the team?”  
Lance started to say something, but stopped. How could he respond to that? He wasn’t exactly wrong.  
Keith leaned against the counter. “I...I just want to do what’s best for the team.” He mumbled.  
Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked in the mirror to see Lance hugging him from behind. He felt himself blush.  
“I know you do,” Lance breathed. “But we’ll get through this. We’ll make things work.”  
Keith put his hands on Lance’s arms and sighed deeply, letting his thoughts melt away as the two embraced each other.  
“Besides, it’s not so bad once you get used to it.” He brushed his fingers over one of Keith’s ears and it twitched on contact. He poked it again and again and Keith chuckled at this, waving his hand away. Lance beamed at getting his partner to smile.  
“Besides,” Lance began again. “I’m sure everyone else won’t mind.”  
Keith’s eyes widened at this. Shit, he thought. How would the other Paladins react to this? Would they understand? What about Allura? Would she be able to accept him like this?  
Keith sighed. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to this.


	3. Confrontation

Lance dragged Keith by his arm into the hallway, Keith tugging in the other direction in protest. “I don’t want them to know yet.” He said indignantly.  
“You know you can’t hide this forever, right?” Lance asked, looking back at him. “They’re gonna find out eventually.”  
“Well, duh,” Keith said. “I’m aware of that. I’m just not ready to tell them.”  
Lance sighed. “I get it Keith, and I feel like a dick trying to force you to do this. But since I was little, I was told it was better to do it quick and fast, like ripping off a bandaid, then to just sit and stew on it. Just get it done and over with. The more you sit in your room and think about it, the less you’ll want to tell them.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Keith replied. “It’s just...” he wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. “I’m worried about Allura. She was already upset when she found out I was part Galra. How’s she going to react when she sees me..” he gestured to himself. “..like this?”  
Lance put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll understand. But I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”  
Keith looked at Lance, then down the hall, then back at Lance. He took a deep breath, then sighed. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Uhh, hey guys?” Lance said timidly from the entrance to the dining hall. Hunk, Pidge and Allura looked up at him. “Keith has something he wants you to see.”  
“What is it?” Allura inquired.  
“Well,” Lance took a hissing breath through his teeth. “Remember how we found out a while back that Keith was part Galra?”  
“Yeah?” Said Pidge, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, um..” Lance paused, trying to think of a way to phrase it. “Keith, um, changed a little bit this morning.”  
“What do ou mean?” Allura asked innocently.  
Keith slowly stepped out from behind Lance, causing the other Paladins’s mouths to fall open in shock.  
Hunk was speechless.  
“Woah,” was about all Pidge could say.  
And Allura...  
She looked at Keith, wide eyes brimming with tears. “N-No,” she whispered. “This can’t...it isn’t...he can’t possibly....I don’t..”  
The princess covered her face with her hands and ran from the room.   
Keith put his head in his hands. “I knew this was a mistake.” He said under his breath. He turned heel and left down the hall.  
“Keith, wait!” Lance called after him, but he was already gone.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came so late, I was dealing with writers block

Lance stood in front of Keith’s door, wanting to go in and talk to him, to make things right. But what could he say? What could he do to comfort him after what had just happened? He didn’t know, but he hated seeing Keith like this. And the two had been sitting on it for about a varga. He had given him space and time to recuperate. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had to say something.  
He held up a closed hand, hesitated, then knocked quietly. “Keith?” No answer. The automatic doors opened and lance walked in to find Keith sitting on his bed.  
“I didn’t give you permission to come in.” Keith said, irritated.  
“I’m sorry,” Lance said shyly. “But I had to come in and say something—“  
“What, Lance? What could you possibly say after that?”  
Lance looked at his feet. “I...I don’t know.”  
“Then why are you even here?” Keith said, standing up. “This is your fault, you know. You’re the one who made me go out there.”  
“Ok, I agree, it’s my fault. But I was just trying to help. And it’s not like you could keep this a secret for long. They were gonna find eventually.”  
“No shit Lance.” Keith growled. He folded his arms and turned away. “What am I even doing here? I don’t deserve to be a part of Voltron anymore.”  
“That’s not true.” Lance said quickly.  
“Yes it is Lance. I don’t deserve anything. Not when I’m like this.”  
“Look Keith,” Lance began. “I get that this is a big deal for you. But just because you look like this doesn’t mean you don’t deserve anything.”  
“Yes it does, Lance.”  
“No it doesn’t.”  
Yes it does.”  
“Why, Keith?”  
“You know why Lance.”  
“Why Keith?”  
“You KNOW why Lance!”  
“WHY?”  
“BECAUSE IM A FUCKING MONSTER LANCE!”  
Keith erupted. “BECAUSE EVERYTIME SOMEONE LOOKS AT ME FROM NOW ON THATS ALL THEYRE GONNA SEE!” Tears began streaming down the red paladin’s face. “Allura, Pidge, Hunk...even you.”  
Lance looked at him in disbelief.  
“It’s true. I can see it in your eyes.” His shoulders began shaking as he started to sob. “I ruined everything. I jeopardized Voltron and I hurt Allura and—“  
“No.” Lance said, grabbing hold of Keith’s wrists. Keith slowly sank to the floor and Lance followed suit. “Keith, no, that’s not true.”  
Keith was sobbing hard now. “I know I was a lot to handle before.” He managed through hiccups. “I was a huge asshole to everyone and I pushed everyone away and I was selfish and I didn’t always do what was best for the team and....Shiro..” He paused, sniffed, then continued. “They should’ve taken me..you need Shiro. You don’t need me...”  
“Don’t talk like that.” Lance said firmly.  
Keith sniffed. “It’s true. I was bad before, but I’m even worse now.” He looked down, tears falling from his face. “I’m a monster...that’s all I’ll ever be...”  
“Keith, look at me.” Lance said, tilting his head upward so their eyes would meet. “Don’t ever think you’re not important. You’re part of Voltron. We’re a team. We need you. I need you.” Keith looked at him. Lance wiped a tear off his cheek and continued. “And this does not define you. None of this will EVER define you. You’re not like the Galra. You’re not a monster. You’re Keith. No matter what happens, it’s still you.”  
Keith let out a tiny sob. He leapt forward and hugged Lance tightly. Lance’s face went completely red, but he hugged him back.  
“Thanks, Lance.” He mumbles into his partner’s shoulder.  
“Of course,” Lance replied. “You’re still Keith. No matter what, you’re still Keith.”


End file.
